From England, With Love
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: "H-Hey America...about that chocolate you wanted, I-" "HUH? What about chocolate?" Last year hadn't gone so smooth for England. But this time he's not gonna blow it. Then again it's not like he CARES or something! Right? USUK FLUFF! Late V-Day one/shot.


**A/N: Hey hey everyone! :D Okay, so this is my very first Hetalia fanfiction! I've been wanting to write one now for a long time. I actually had another story planned out to be my first, but yesterday while I was doing some of my nightly Hetalia-browsing, I came across the Valentine's strip. Suddenly, something clicked in my head. A few hours later, this was completed. So I think I'm just gonna 86 that other unfinished story. It wasn't going anywhere anyway. XD Yeah yeah, it's the day after Valentine's Day, I'm a little late, but the editing process took some extra time, and I changed the ending a couple of times before I settled for this one. o-o Also I did some extra research on some small parts in the story to make sure they were as accurate as possible.  
**

**Nothing too serious with this one however. Just my first shot at Hetalia fluff. It's a USUK story, naturally. Idk, I guess you can call this a spur-of-the-moment kind of one/shot. **

**So...yeah. I hope you enjoy it. C: **_-winks and flashes a thumbs up-_

* * *

From England, With Love

...

_**"H-Hey America...about that chocolate you wanted, I-"**_

_**"HUH? What about chocolate?"**_

...

He was going to do it, and this time, he was going to do it **right.**

_Stupid, clueless, oblivious, glutinous, obnoxious, brat!_ England let out a short huff as he strode - and not stomped, because he was a man, and men **_don't _**stomp - rather quickly and calmly across the hallway. This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! He still couldn't believe he was actually going along with this. It was just a stupid holiday really. A holiday that was completely overrated and used as an excuse by retail stores and some cracked-out, invisible society law stating that it was absolutely necessary to waste all your money on commercialized "expressions of love and passion." Flowers and chocolates - two of the cheapest items you could find suddenly wore very expensive price tags. People everywhere would suddenly become obsessively mushy and sentimental, and couples sprout of nowhere, spreading their public displays of sickly affection like an STD. And then there was that naked, flying baby…

Obviously, the little bastard stole that outfit from him.

Regardless, England shook his head, clearing his head of the biting remarks and thoughts swirling around in his mind. He wasn't doing this because he _wanted_ to, oh heavens no! Like he'd ever do anything nice for that overactive idiot! If anything he was only doing this thanks to the disaster that was last year's Valentine's Day. He could still remember that strange lurch in the pit of his stomach at the thought of America being upset that he hadn't gotten any chocolates. He wasn't even sure what the heck it was. Frog Face had the nerve to suggest it was guilt for not giving his "beloved Amerique" anything on "_le jour de l'amore._" (He had gotten quite the thrashing for such a ridiculous accusation)

Whatever the hell it was, it somehow possessed him to buy a small, but reasonably appropriate box of chocolate, and walk right up to America with it in his hand. He couldn't even finish his sentence before the blonde turned around, revealing the enormous bucket of said-treats he was munching on. Most of those chocolates had looked so much nicer and fancier than the plain old chocolate bar he had gotten him. England made up a pathetic last-second excuse that he had to go home for some reason and rushed out as fast as he could.

It was _humiliating_.

He couldn't even bring himself to throw out the chocolate; he ended up eating it himself, much to his disgust. He wondered bitterly to himself that night who was it that had bought him all those chocolates. Probably some of the nations the blonde was close with. Japan was a good candidate, or perhaps Canada. That wretched frog, France most likely gave him a box, or three, just for the fun of trying to flirt with him. The sick bastard! And he had the nerve to buy him a giant box too, thinking he could outshine his own present! But it's not like he _cared_, or something. America could have all the chocolates in the world, being the complete moron that he was. He certainly wasn't jealous, _that's_ for sure! Like he gave a flying damn about who was showering him with fattening, cavity-inducing commercialized candies! He could have all the French chocolate he wanted, the Englishman wouldn't bat an eyelash.

And yet, here he was, a year later, storming towards the American's hotel room with a heart-shaped box of chocolates tied with a silk bow in one hand and a small bouquet of red and pink roses in the other hand. And no, they weren't a romantic token of affection or some crap like that! The chocolates were simply a mere expression of how he had forgotten to give him some the previous year and how he was making it up to him this year. He was a gentleman after all, and gentlemen never break a promise, no matter what, or whom they're given to. Besides, he didn't want America whining and crying like the oversize man-child that he was over the same thing like last year. Ohh no, he was going to save himself the headaches and just give the brat what he wanted.

_Not _because he wanted to! This was only so he could keep the American's mouth shut for the day. Insignificant pest…!

The flowers though…w-well… He figured it was only respectful enough that he give America some _other _kind of holiday keepsake. One he could actually keep longer than 20 seconds without shoving it down his throat. A stuffed animal was way too sugary-sweet, and it wasn't like he was going to take him out to dinner or something. Flowers would have to do. And the only reason they were roses was because they were the boy's national flower. It was certainly _not_ because roses symbolized feelings of romance or affection, Good Lord, no! And the reason they were pink and red was because he didn't want America getting the wrong impression. If he handed him a full bouquet of pure red roses, surely the git would think something of it, considering how he was so obsessed over all that Hollywood-junk he watched all the time in movies and TV. Pink didn't have such a significant meaning anyway, so they would have to do.**(1)** Not to mention it was such a girly color, surely it would somewhat embarrass the American to be given pink roses!

England stared down at the flowers with a scowl. Maybe these things weren't such a good idea… He'd been back-and-forth on dumping the flowers now for a while now; he almost tossed them in a trash can five times already. However, he chose to keep them. One simple box of chocolate wouldn't be enough; he was cordial enough to know how to give a proper gift, even if it _was_ to someone as annoying as America. The flowers would stay.

After what he felt like was an eternity spent lost in his thoughts, the Briton finally spotted the room number he'd been searching for just up ahead. "Finally." he growled under his breath. _Let's get this over with already._ Stomping right up to America's room, England tucked the box under his arm and used his free hand to pound impatiently on the door. A few tense moments passed and he got no response. England huffed as he shifted from one foot to the other and tried again with more vigor. "Alfred!" he called the nation's human name through the door, his frustrations bubbling under his skin once again.

He heard a vague, but very lively "Comiiinnggg!" coming from behind the door. There was some shuffling before the door finally swung open and a certain sunny blonde poked his head out from the doorway. Impossibly-blue eyes immediately landed on England, and they seemed to almost light up even brighter than they already were. But before he could even so much as open his mouth, he was smacked in the face by a bouquet of pink and red roses.

"_Here!_ These are for you, idiot!" England snapped as he shoved America's presents into the boy's empty arms. He then stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and looked away. "Happy Valentine's Day, git." he grumbled low in his throat, but it was just barely picked up by the American's disbelieving ears.

Cerulean orbs blinked down in surprise and slight confusion at the flowers and chocolates in his hands before America's face broke out into a huge ear-to-ear grin. "Are these really for me?" he piped up eagerly.

A roll of piercing jade eyes and a scoff followed America's question. "Yes, of course it is, moron!" England snapped, trying incredibly hard not to look at the boy's face, in case his heart stopped and the blood started rushing to his face unintentionally. "Why else do you think I'd be standing outside your room, holding them out t-"

The Briton never got to finish his mini-tirade for he was suddenly swept up in America's arms and was pressed into his warm chest like a big teddy bear. England felt the air in his lungs being squeezed out of him from America's tight hug, the feeling of the ground under his feet vanishing as he was scooped off his feet. He gasped a few times before gritting his teeth. "Put me down, you wanker!" he demanded, pounding his fist onto America's shoulder.

Of course, it did absolutely nothing to harm the boy and America simply laughed as he set the Englishman down and patted his head affectionately. "Aww, Iggy! I never knew you celebrated Valentine's Day!" England scowled - _not pouted!_ - at the annoying pet name. Damn Kiku for teaching this bloke Japanese…!**(2)**

"I don't, you git!" England scoffed, slapping his hand away from his now even-more ruffled blonde hair. "But since you were being such a baby over me not giving you any chocolates last year, I figured I could at least do you some kind of favor, so there!"

"Oh really?" America's eyebrows rose in amusement and disbelief.

"Yes, really!"

"I see..." America paused before he smiled almost mischievously. "Then whaddup with the flowers?" he asked curiously as he picked up the bouquet he'd dropped when he hugged England and held them up to his chin.

England felt that familiar heat burning up on his cheeks and he sputtered a few times angrily before turning towards America. "W-Well, wh-what's wrong with giving flowers to an ally on Valentine's Day? And don't give me that look, idiot, because those are purely formal, so don't think nothing of it!"

"Mm-hm" America's smile only grew wider and he absently nodded. The look in his cerulean-blue eyes screamed that he didn't believe a word England was saying. "Well, in that case, I'm really glad you came over, Iggy-" England's eye visibly twitched. "-because _I_ have something for _you!"_

"Eh?" England's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "You, what?"

However, the blonde boy had already dashed through his doorway and disappeared for a few seconds before he returned in front of England, his hands behind his back. That same goofy, overly-excited smile was spread across his youthful face. "Happy Valentine's Day, England!" he yelled happily as he pulled out of nowhere what was arguably the biggest heart-shaped box of chocolates England had ever seen.

"Gah!" The blonde let out a yelp as the box was ushered eagerly into his arms, along with his own arrangement of pure red roses, a bouquet so enormous, it made his flowers to America look like a handful of daisies. He spotted a card sticking out of the roses from the corner of his eye. There was big red heart plastered on the front cover with glitter and sparkles everywhere.

"How weird is that? We got each other the exact same gifts!" America let out a joyful laugh before winking. "Of course mine's bigger, which makes it better!"

England was too stunned to retort back. "You got this for me?" he asked, almost confused. Wide emerald eyes met sky-blue and he quickly looked away, feeling that blush returning to his face.

"Of course! It _is_ Valentine's Day!" America answered with a casual shrug. He smiled widely and England felt his heart race just a tad bit faster. He felt a ball of unexplainable emotions squirming in the pit of his stomach, and it was enough to make him nauseous. He almost had the urge to bounce up and down and squeal for no reason.

Stupid, weird, fluttery emotions. They annoyed the crap out of him.

"America," England mumbled, straightening up as best as he could, while trying not to poke his eyes out with any of the ten-million flowers he had gotten. "we're not exactly what you would call the 'best of pals,' so pray tell, why on Earth did you decide to get me a present?"

America blinked and cocked his head to the side for a moment. Something in England's conscience screamed over how absolutely adorable the boy looked when he did that, and he crushed that thought in a millisecond. Suddenly, he smiled again. This time however, it looked different. Almost genuine. Sweet.

"Easy. Because even though we fight constantly, and even though you're a stuffy old badger who insults my amazingly well thought-out ideas and calls me an idiot and tries to poison me with your couch-stuffing flavored scones-"

"_Hey!"_

"-and even though you hate it when I call you Iggy, or Artie and threaten me to stop calling you by my cute pet names…you let me do it anyway. You won't admit it, obviously, because you're too stubborn to, but…I do them anyway, because...well, you're _my_ Iggy." America took this chance to step closer to the man. He smiled even wider. "Even though we spend our meetings mostly butting heads and strangling each other and throwing insults around back and forth like snowballs, we do it because it's _our_ thing. Not France, not Germany, or any of the other nations…just us two. After all, they don't call it a 'special relationship' for nothing! You're my England and I'm your America! After all…isn't that why you bother putting up with me all the time?"

"A-Alfred…" England was rendered speechless. For a moment, he felt like a million butterflies had exploded in his chest and the sudden swirl of adrenaline made him dizzy. He looked into those blue eyes and, even if it was just for a millisecond, nothing else in the entire world mattered.

"Wow!" Suddenly, the volume in the American's voice made the Briton jump in his shoes. "Did we…" he smirked in amusement as he waved a finger in between them. "…did we just have a romantic moment?"

England let out a choked noise from his mouth, before he sputtered out, "Wh-What? W-We most certainly did NOT!"

"HAHAHAHA!" America let out that same vivacious laugh before he draped an arm over England's shoulders. "I think we most certainly _diiiid!_" he replied in a giddy, sing-song voice. "I could tell because of that totally weird look you were giving me! You looked **SO **cute, like a love struck little girl!"

England's jaw dropped in shock before he turned and elbowed the man as hard as he could in the chest. "I did NOT stare at you like some infatuated child, you bloody Yank!" he snapped angrily, his crimson blush coming back full-force. "Clearly, your glasses are playing petty mind games with you! And don't give me that look, or I'll punch your silly little face in!"

America laughed again. England's blush didn't go unnoticed by the cheerful blonde. "Yeah yeah, love ya' too, England!"

Without even thinking, America placed his hand in the back of England's head and planted a quick, but sweet kiss on his forehead. The Brit went stiff under his touch. A fiery sensation exploded throughout his body, the source coming from the very spot where America had just kissed him. His legs felt like lead and the flowers and chocolates suddenly went limp in his arms. His heart began to pound so fast, he could feel it all the way in his ears. Pulling back, the younger nation smiled and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"Well! See ya' at the next meeting, Iggz!" he declared with a wink. Turning around, he strolled triumphantly back to his room.

England was once again at a loss for words, the look of absolute shock on his face being all the American needed to see. As he entered his hotel room, he heard the man suddenly blurt out screaming, "AND JUST WHAT ON EARTH WAS THE MEANING OF **_THAT_**!"

He could only laugh loudly as he shut the door.

* * *

(1.) While red roses mean "I love you/I want to be with you forever and ever/You are the air I breathe, now let's fuck" blah blah blah, pink roses actually mean "joy" or "admiration" so it's like a more innocent version of the red rose. So in other words, America brings joy to England's life, and he unconsciously expressed his admiration for him by giving him pink roses. All together now: _AWWWWWWWWWWW!_ xDD

(2.) I know Iggy is derived from the Japanese term for England's name, but since this takes place in the present time, I used a theory where America learns how to say "Igirisu" from his biffle, Japan, and decides to shorten it himself to Iggy. Thus, PET NAME WAS BORN! :D

Translations:

_le jour de l'amore:_ (French) The day of love, AKA Valentine's Day, naturally. x3_  
_

**A/N: BAAAAHHH! Failed fluff attempt is fail! Dx Ya'll may go ahead and shoot me now. ;_; Yeah, I just wanted to stick to the fluff, so no V-Day secks. Sorry girls. Its only rated T because of England's sassy mouth. Rawr. It's been a while since I've done something for this site. Guess I'm a little rusty huh? And yes, America's present to England was bigger than the ones England gave to him. I flash-backed to one of the Christmas episodes where America got a bigger tree than Iggy and I thought, "My lawd, that boy would SO outshine England with his own present!" Because everything is supersized in America! XD**

**I think I botched up Iggy. I didnt want him to be **too** tsundere and try to keep some of his character alive, but idk. You be the judge. Also I hope Alfred wasn't too romantic! I mean, he can be a sweetheart when he wants to be, but let's not forget, this is the guy who can't read the atmosphere to save his life! Anywayyyss! A review would be nice. Just tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism, advice for next time, USUK fangirlness- you know, the usual! -is all accepted! **

**Whew. This was fun! I should totally do this again sometime! :D Thanks for taking the time to read this! ^_^ Please don't forget to review!  
**

_**- Crystal -**_


End file.
